


Glitter in the Air

by Cosmic Stallions (Jackjunkie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Cosmic%20Stallions
Summary: Merlin and Arthur explore their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Glitter in the Air




End file.
